Some financial institutions process millions of checks and other negotiable instruments on a monthly basis. In certain instances, some of the checks that are processed may have dates that do not match a date of deposit for the check. Further, some of the checks that are processed are deposited prior to a postdate of the check and some other checks may be deposited subsequent to an expiration date of the check. As such, determining which checks should not be processed or otherwise require additional attention may present some difficulties to some financial institutions.